6 Man
by 6man
Summary: At some point, Hikigaya lost some of the restraints put upon himself, most notably his mind. Reborn as the 6man, Hikigaya continues his everyday life, and his search for something genuine, whilst exploring the indecent, the dirty, and the disgusting. [while not a porno, this is a story none would pride themselves to share with their kids, hence the M rating.]
1. Prologue

**On reflection...**

* * *

Talking about the indecent, the dirty, and the disgusting, is something both riajuu, loners and myself does with great care.

That is so as too avoid the social risk involved in doing so, if others were to know the horrors that lie within your mind, being avoided was the certain fate of these superficial relationships that surround me. Strangely enough, even loners seemed to be affected by this fear, but did they really have anything to lose? If they did, would that not make them fake loners? In that regard one could say a top grade loner like me, should have no fear of that, and speak my heart, mind and dick out. But so simple was reality not. Not with the people who recently seemed so close to me, yet so distant.

One might even say, that if there was truly something genuine between us, then it would be silly to break from that alone, but you know...


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I listened to this while writing, and do believe it will also improve the reading experience:**

 **watch?v=Cnfj6QCGLyA**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Except **Totsuka** , the shameful act that we all share

* * *

The room was rather dark, but that did not bother me, since my focus lied on the bright monitor in front of me.

My hips and butt cheeks were sweaty, and felt like they could erupt, but that desire was one I had put aside several times for the past 2 hours or so.

Watching cat videos on a late evening can be strangely addicting. Normally I would in a case like this, fear I was being affected, or perhaps even manipulated by Yukinoshita, but as I watched the grey kitty shit on it's sibling, it was clear that this fucked up video I had somehow ended up watching, was not in Yukinoshita's interests, but quite literally shitting on them.

Speaking of shitting, I stood up and headed for the bathroom, not being able to endure any longer, neither physically, nor mentally.

But as my heated butt cheeks made contact with the cold toilet's surface, and I started pushing with all of my strength, it became clear I had walked into a trap.

What had at first seemed like an act, which would relieve me of the pain felt in my bottom, was in reality a plot by my nemesis Mr. Work, to make me put in incredible effort. When you had ignorantly eaten the delicious creations of your cute little sister, and delayed dispensing them, the pressure was massive.

Without thinking anything of it, I had crossed my arms, and put in the full effort of my entire body, to the point that I was shaking and rapidly heating as I was pushing out what had so easily gone in earlier. Of course such an effort could not continue without break, and I let out a breath and bent over preparing for the next push.

The worst part was that at this moment I had already started, so there was no escaping this work, even if I cleared up my downtown alley, there was no guarantee it would not leak later so I was forced into finishing this work no matter what.

"Hmmgg...Hmmgg...gah"

This was truly the WORST.

"the WORST" eh? somehow that line invoked some nostalgia in me, no doubt connected to memories filled with regret.

But the act I was currently committing certainly was not "the worst", rather this was something, even "the BEST" were acquired to commit. Be it Loners, Riajuu or Corporate slaves, we all shared the pain of shitting. No matter who you were, no matter how pretty you were, no matter what great things you had done, no matter what inspiring words you might have said or if you were some super deep thinking person seeking out something genuine. All the same, at some point you had to take a dump.

Images popped in my head, of several people around me committing this collective act of ours. Okay maybe I am the worst, but at least a small amount of decency had to be left in my mind, since I found myself incapable of visualizing at least 2 people, doing this act.

The first was of course none other than the Angel of our school, Totsuka Saika. That Totsuka would shit was not just impossible to imagine, but highly questionable. A being so bright it seemed elevated above the rest, yet never looking down upon them. That this angel would need to engage in the dirty activities of us human scum, was outright illogical.

"hugh hugh hugh.. hah!"

...The second subject however was more complex. That Isshiki Iroha would do something disgusting while no one was looking, was not something I had any doubt of, while she may try to hide it in a sly manner, this girl was a rotten devil on the inside.

But it was exactly because of that personality, I had trouble imagining this girl put in the sheer amount of effort shitting takes.

Surely Isshiki had done well with the student council recently, but that job mainly involved her effectively having others do the work for her. Like me.

"Senpai, you were the one who bought me this ramen. Please take responsibility and help me out a bit"

How would that even work? Was I to fist my hand up Isshiki's ass and take out the shit for her?

Regardless Isshiki never made such a request, so the only logical conclusion was that she was a being also independent of the act.

"Hmmg... Hah"

Then a desperate and annoyed voice was heard from outside the door.

"Onii chan hurry up and finish out there already!"

Having someone call you out when you were busy in the bathroom was always annoying, but I absolutely could not let my little sister miss the deadline on her "work" because of me, so I bit my teeth together and did a final push.

"HMMG...HMMG...HMMM...HMMM...HMMM...hmmmg...HMMMMG!"

This will do. I quickly grabbed hold of the toilet paper, and rubbed it hard up my ass so as to quickly finish up. Satisfied, having washed my hands and put down the lid like a gentleman, I made my way out, with Komachi quickly slipping in so she too could commit the act.

As I walked back towards my room, I felt a certain unease emerge from the back of my head.

"commit the act"

…..

..."oh no"

* * *

 **Authors note: Hope you enjoyed the short first chapter of 6man. I am gonna admit, that the thought of a disgusting 8man..ehem 6man makes me smirk, so I am not gonna be super humble about it and say my story was shit( -that was bad). That said reviews will definitely be accounted for in regards to how long I continue this story, so if you are one of the few people who ticked off the M filter let me know your thoughts. Next chapter expect some Hayama. Enjoy yourself.**


End file.
